1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a hydraulic brake system, and more particularly, to a pulsation damping device of a hydraulic brake system which attenuates a pressure pulsation of brake oil discharged from a pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to control brake hydraulic pressure to be transferred to a brake of a vehicle, a hydraulic brake system includes a modulator block, in which a plurality of solenoid valves, a low pressure accumulator in which oil is temporarily stored, a pump disposed to be connected to an outlet of the low pressure accumulator for pumping the oil stored in the low pressure accumulator, and a motor for driving the pump are installed, and an electronic control unit (ECU) for controlling components by which the modulator block is electrically operated.
Such a hydraulic brake system adopts and uses various structures including a pulsation damping device having a predetermined damping space for attenuating a pressure pulsation which is generated because hydraulic pressure of brake oil discharged from a pump is at high pressure, an orifice portion at an outport through which brake oil is discharged via the pulsation damping device, etc. For example, a generally known pulsation damping device is formed to attenuate a pressure pulsation generated according to pressure discharged from a pump by having a damping space, a spring provided in the damping space, a piston elastically supported by the spring, a sealing member for shielding the damping space from the outside, etc.
However, since a structure for installation of the above-described pulsation damping device is complex, there are problems in that a manufacturing process is difficult and cost is also increased. Further, since a structure in which the pressure pulsation is attenuated using the spring is formed, there is a problem in that a pressure pulsation attenuation function is not smoothly performed because durability of the spring or the like is degraded when the spring is used for a long time.